von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Jean-Baptiste Jourdan
Jourdan (Johann Baptist) -- Oberbefehlshaber. Soldat im J. 78; er hat 4 Feldzüge zur See, und alle Feldzüge des jetzigen Krieges mitgemacht; General bei der Nordarmee unter Houchard im August 93; Oberbefehlshaber der Nord- Maaß und Sambrearmee vom September 93 bis Ende 93; er gewann den 9ten Sept. die Schlacht bei Houdskoote; gewann die Schlacht bei Wattigay den 16ten Oktober 93; Oberbefehlshaber der Maaß- Sambre- und Moselarmee den ten Jun. 94; gewann den 29ten Jun. die Schlacht bei Fleurus; den 5ten und 6ten Sept. 95 gieng er in der Gegend von Düsseldorf über den Rhein. Seine Talente sind bekannt. Biographien (1796) Europäische Annalen Jahrgang 1796 von D. Ernst Ludwig Posselt. Tübingen in der J. G. Cottaischen Buchhandlung 1796. (1799) Charakteristische Lebensgemälde unserer denkwürdigsten und berüchtigtesten Zeitgenossen. Herausgegeben von Julius Gustav Meißner. Wien, 1799. Im Verlage bey Anton Doll. (1816) Conversations-Lexicon oder encyclopädisches Handwörterbuch für gebildete Stände. Stuttgart bei A. F. Macklot. 1816. Uiber den General Jourdan. Nemo ante obitum beatus. Jourdan, dem das Glük während seiner kriegerischen Laufbahn so manchen schmeichlerischen Blik zuwarf, hat nun mit einemals dessen vollste UnGunst erfahren. Für einen Feldherrn, den nun schon einemmal einen grosen Namen zu behaupten hat, ist es so misslich, fortzucommandiren! denn nichts welkt leichter, als der von den Dichtern so gepriesene "ewiggrüne Lorbeer." Kam doch aus diesem Grunde selbst der Erste Feldherr, den die Geschichte kennt (Julius Cäsar) in spätern Jahren nur sehr schwer daran, eine Schlacht zu wagen, weil er glaubte, dass "je öfter er gesiegt hätte, desto leichter das Glük ihm untreu werden könnte." Aber wenn auch Zeitgenossen ungerecht genug sind, über dem lezten Moment einer Niederlage alle vorherigen Siege zu vergessen, so ist doch noch eine Nachwelt, die jedem seinen wahren Werth zumißt: troz der pharsalischen Schlacht hat sie uns Pompejus Ruhm aufbewahrt; sie wird einst, neben dem Tage von Wirzburg, mit noch weit vollerm Munde die Tage von Wattigny und Fleurus nennen. Wer irgend in diesem wichtigsten aller Kriege figurirt hat, kan der Verewigung seines Namens gewiß seyn; wie sollt' es dann Jourdan nicht? . . . Hier in wenigen flüchtigen Linien das Gemählde seines militairischen Lebens. frame|Gen. Jourdan, Staatsrath. Jourdan ist gebürtig aus Limoges, im Departement der obern Vienne. Lange hielt man ihn für den berüchtigten KopfAbschneider von Avignon; aber nichts war grundloser, als dis. Er hat den Ruf eines guten Kriegers, von kaltem Charakter, und von fester Urtheilskraft. Seinem Vaterlande leistete er sehr wesentliche Dienste. In der Geschichte dieses Krieges erscheint er zuerst in der leztern Hälfte des zweiten Feldzuges, und zwar sogleich als General en Chef. Nachdem nemlich Houchard die Engländer bei Hondscoote so fürchterlich geschlagen hatte, und dafür, unter dem Vorwand, daß er sie nicht, wie er doch gekonnt, alle vernichtet habe, unter der Guillotine sterben muste, erhielt Jourdan an seiner Stelle den OberBefehl über die NordArmee. Die Oestreicher waren um diese Zeit unter dem FeldMarschall, Prinzen von Koburg, über die Sambre gegangen, und blokirten Maubeuge. Durch eine 2tägige Schlacht bei Wattigny (15 und 16 Oct. 1793) zwang sie Jourdan wieder über die Sambre zurükzugehen, und entsezte dadurch diese wichtige Festung. "Der neue General" - sagte Barere, in seinem Bericht hierüber - "hat doch ein ganz hübsches erstes ProbeStük gemacht." Aber wie um diese Zeit in der PolyphemusHöle des WohlfahrtsAusschusses alles durch ein finstres Gewinde von Kabalen gieng, so ward Jourdan, troz dieses ProbeStükes, kaum 2 Monden später, vom Commando entsezt. "Er sey" - sagte Barere in seiner Carmagnole - "über seinen Siege eingeschlafen; der WohlfahrtsAusschuß habe den kühnsten Plan entworfen gehabt, um die Feinde ganz vom fränkischen Boden zu vertreiben: aber dazu werde mehr Schnellkraft erfodert. Da jedoch Jourdan ein ächter Patriot, und, zu seiner grosen Ehre, arm sey, so müsse man ihn nicht nach Art der verdächtigen Generals behandeln (d. i. guillotiniren) sondern ihm eine Pension geben, wobei er in Ruhe leben könne." Pichegru ward sein Nachfolger bei der NordArmee. Im März 1794 eröfnete sich der staunenswürdige dritte Feldzug. Drei Armeen wirkten in demselben zu dem grosen Plane, die im vorigen Feldzuge in die Gewalt der Oestreicher gefallenen Festungen an der NordGränze wiederzuerobern, wie Eine zusammen: die Nord- die Ardennen- und die MoselArmee. Mit einemmal erschien, bei dieser leztern, Jourdan wieder als General en Chef, drang mit ihr über Arlon hinauf, vereinigte einen Theil ihres linken Flügels mit der ArdennenArmee, commandirte die leztern Uibergänge über die Sambre und Maas, nahm in dem lezten derselben Charleroi ein, und gewann Tags darauf die Schlacht bei Fleurus. Mit dieser so berühmten Schlacht verhält sich's, wie, nach Sallustius Bemerkung, mit den Thaten der Athener: "sie sind" - sagt er - "allerdings Ruhmes werth; aber doch hat der griechische VerzierungsGeist sie weit über die Wahrheit hinaus erhoben" . . . Es ist der Mühe werth hierüber die naife Kritik eines Mannes zu hören, der selbst den Feldzug von 1794 mitgemacht hat. "Charleroi hatte sich den 25. Jun. ergeben. Was hiebei seltsam war, ist, daß die feindlichen Generale nichts von dieser Capitulation wusten; und die Unwissenheit dieser Thatsache veranlaßte den allzuberühmten Vorfall bei Fleurus, vom 26 Jun. Mit frühem Morgen sezte sich der Feind in Marsch, um uns anzugreifen, und Charleroi zu befreien, welches er noch in seiner Gewalt glaubte. Diese Schlacht, worüber Barere so viel lächerliche Phrasen machte, hatte in der Ebene von Fleurus statt, wovon sie auch den Namen trägt. Kenner sagen, daß man sie nur immer noch durch ein Mikroskop gezeigt hat, und ich liebe keine Uibertreibung, und noch minder das Wunderbare. Ich begnüge mich daher zu sagen, daß der Feind fast auf allen Punkten der Linie zurükgetrieben ward. Er wollte seinen Angrif wiederholen; aber da er vernahm, daß Charleroi in unsrer Gewalt wäre, beschlos er sich zurükzuziehen, welches er in ziemlich guter Ordnung nach Marbaix, und von da nach Nivelle that. Hier ist der Fall, zu bemerken, daß man nicht Kuchen baken kan, ohne Eier zu zerschlagen: diese Schlacht war durch ihre Folge entscheidend, aber auch blutig auf beiden Seiten; und wenn sie weit mehr gerühmt ward, als so viele andern gleichwichtigen, so geschah dis nur, weil sie sehr zur rechten Zeit kam, die Tyrannei der Decemvirs einen Monat länger dauern zu machen." * Die fränkische Armee, die diese Schlacht bei Fleurus gewonnen hatte, erhielt nun den Namen der Sambre- und MaasArmee. Jourdan commandirte sie von dieser Epoche an bis gegen das Ende des Septembers 1796 ununterbrochen fort. An ihrer Spize drang er, noch im dritten Feldzuge, über Brüssel und Aachen bis nach Kölln, und in diesem fünften bis nahe an die Gränze Böhmens vor. Was man hauptsächlich ihm zum Vorwurf machen kan, ist die Vernachlässigung der KriegsZucht in seiner Armee. Wir werden hierüber im folgenden Hefte mehr sagen. Er ruht izt vom Lerm der Waffen, und von allem Glük und Unglük, das er erfuhr, zu Limoges im Schoose der Seinigen aus. :.* David, S. 54 f. Jourdan. Dieser Mann ist, wenn wir unpartheyisch seyn wollen, unstreitig einer des besten Generale, die Frankreich seit der Revolution aufzuweisen hat. Er hat den französischen Machthabern große Dienste geleistet, und hauptsächlich dadurch Frankreich gerettet, daß er den Feind zur Aufhebung der Belagerung von Maubeuge zwang. Er verdient daher immer in einer Gallerie merkwürdiger Zeitgenossen aufgestellt zu werden. Jourdan ist aus Limoges gebürtig, wo sein Vater Wundarzt war. Man hat lange geglaubt, daß es jener berüchtigte Kopfabschneider Jourdan wäre. Aber nichts weniger als das; er ist ein guter Soldat von kaltem Charakter, aber festem Urtheil, der weder verwandt noch verbündet mit dem südlichen Mörder ist. Das frühere Leben dieses merkwürdigen Mannes ist bis jetzt noch in ein undurchdringliches Dunkel gehüllt. Man sagt, er sey vor der Revolution ein Wundarzt gewesen. In dem Zeitraume, wo Jourdans militärische Laufbahn anfängt, im Jahre 1793, war Frankreich einer Anarchie zur Beute geworden, wovon bisher kein Volk ein Beyspiel gegeben hat. Diejenigen, welche es beherrschten, waren lasterhafter als Kaligula, und grausamer als Nero. Nie befand sich ein Staat in einer so beunruhigenden Lage, nie war ein gesellschaftliches Band seiner Auflösung so nah. Wenn das Unglück im Innern Frankreichs seinen höchsten Gipfel erreicht hatte, war es auch nicht weniger beunruhigend an den Grenzen. Vom Anfange dieses Feldzugs an, wurden die Franzosen immer geschlagen. Sie verlohren die eingenommenen Festungen in Holland, die Eroberungen in Deutschland, Lüttich, Achen, die ganzen österreichischen Niederlande, die Festungen Conde, Valenciennes, und le Quesnoy; und wenn sie ja in einzelnen Gefechten durch die Übermenge siegten, so wurden sie bald daruaf immer wieder in ihre eigne Landesgrenzen zurück getrieben. Aber gegen Ende dieses Feldzugs bekam Jourdan, an Houchards Stelle das Commando über die Nordarmee; die herrschende Parthey in Frankreich zwang, unter Todesstrafen, und Furcht für die allenthalben aufgestellten Guillotinen, die Einwohner dieses Reichs unter die Waffen zu treten, und in sogenannter Masse gegen die Truppen der alliirten Mächte zu ziehen. Indem die Verbündeten ihnen nur Truppenkorps von wirklichen Soldaten entgegenschickten, so stellten die Franzosen denselben 14 aus ganz Frankreich zusammengetriebene Heere entgegen, deren gesammte Anzahl im Konvente auf 900000 bis gegen eine Million berechnet wurde, und diese Heere wurden immerfort vermehrt, da durch das erwähnte Verzweiflungsmittel alle Menschen in Frankreich von 18ten bis 40ten Jahr die Waffen ergreifen, und Soldaten werden mußten. Inzwischen hatte die coalisirten Heere ihre Waffen gegen Maubeuge gewendet. Aber Jourdan vereitelte dieses Unternehmen, und brachte, nach einem zwey Tage lang bey Wattigny hartnäckig fortgesetzen Kampf, den 16. October die Armee des Prinzen von Koburg durch Übermacht zum Weichen, ohne daß er jedoch davon den geringsten weitern Vortheil gezogen hatte. Von diesen Tagen an fielen bis in die Mitte des Novembers nur unbedeutende Gefechte vor. Der niederländische Feldzug war für dieses Jahr geendigt, aber Jourdan, der das Unglück hatte dem Tyrannen Robespierre zu mißfallen, verlohr das Commando der Nordarmee, welches jetzt dem General Pichegrü übertragen wurde. Aber der Wohlfahrtsausschuß in Paris konnte die Talente Jourdans nicht lange entbehren, er betrat im Jahre 1794 schon wieder den Kriegsschauplatz, und bekam im Juni das Commando über die Sambre und Maas-Armee. Glänzend war der Anfang dieses Feldzugs für die Alliirten, sie siegten am 17. und 26. April bey Chateau-Cambresis, und eroberten am 30. die Festung Landrecy. Aber jetzt wirkte die Übermacht der Franzosen. Pichegrü fiel mit 100,000 Mann im Westflandern ein, und Jourdan stürmte auf den linken Flügel der coalisirten Heere über die Sambre her. Aber Jourdans öfters wiederholte Übergänge über die Sambre wurde jedesmal tapfer zurückgeschlagen, bis er endlich am 18. Juni zwischen Mons, Brüssel und Charleroi festen Posto faßte. Hier war es, wo die so sehr berühmte Schlacht auf den Feldern von Fleurus, den 26. Juni geliefert wurde, und welche man bisher nur durch ein Vergrößerungsglas gesehen hat. Bedenkt man den Umstand recht, daß Prinz Koburg von der Übergabe der Festung Charleroi, welche am 25. erfolgte, nichts wußte, und darnach für den auf den folgenden Tag bestimmten Angriff seine Dispositionen traf, so werden die vielen Phrasen noch lächerlich, die Barrere ersann, um diese Schlacht über alle Maßen in seinem Berichte an den Nationalconvent zu erheben und zu loben. Prinz von Koburg griff den General Jourdan den 26. Juni früh in fünf Kolonnen, auf allen Punkten von Gosseliers bis Fleurus an. Aller Orten befand sich der linke Flügel bereits auf den Höhen der Sambre. Allein hier hatte der Feind eine außerordentlich zahlreiche und stark unterstützte Artillerie stehen. Der erste Angriff darauf wurde abgeschlagen. Beaulieu war unterdessen auf der andern Seite bis unter die Kanonen der Festung gekommen, als ihn ein unerwartetes Feuer abtrieb. Der Prinz von Koburg erfuhr nun das Schicksal von Charleroi, und zog sich darauf in größter Ordnung nach Marbaix, und von da nach Nivelle zurück, und zwar in Gegenwart des Feindes, der es nicht wagte, ihm zu folgen. Dieser war so ehrenvoll, daß Prinz von Koburg auch nicht einen einzigen Gefangenen, oder eine Kanone eingebüßt hatte. Und so endigte sich diese so sehr ausposaunte Schlacht bey Fleurus. Daß bald darauf die österreichischen Helden die Niederlande gänzlich räumten, und sich unter Clerfayt bis über den Rhein zurückzogen, ist bekannt. Jourdan folgte ihnen mit der Maas und Sambrearmee auf dem Fuße nach, während Pichegrü seine glänzende und glückliche Expedition nach Holland unternahm. Der ganze Sommer des folgenden Jahrs 1795, ging am Niederrhein ruhig vorüber, um welche Zeit die Maas und Sambre-Armee unter Jourdan ihr Hauptquartier zu Crevelt im Fürstenthum Meurs hatte. Während die Armeen so in Ruhe und Frieden einander gegen über standen, wurden von den Franken die Vorbereitungen zu einem Rheinübergang mit allem Eifer betrieben. Seit dem August waren die Straßen von Aachen bis Crevelt, unaufhörlich mit Wägen und Menschen bedeckt, und am Rhein stieg ein Luftballon nach dem andern auf, um den Stand der kaiserlichen und Reichsarmee zu recognosciren. Endlich in der Nacht vom 6. auf den 7. September schritten die Franken zur Ausführung ihres kühnen Unternehmens. General Jourdan setzte um diese Zeit zwischen Duisburg und Düsseldorf, mit dem linken Flügel der Sambre und Maas-Armee, angeführt von Le Fevre, Kleber und Championnet, an drey verschiedenen Orten, nemlich bey Eichelkamp, Angerat und Ham, mit Kohlen-Nachen, die zusammen gebunden waren, über den Rhein, und stürmte die fürchterlichen Batterien der österreichischen Truppen, die in einzelnen Corps von Oerdingen bis Mühlheim hin verschanzt stunden. Schon am 8. September waren 60,000 Mann Republikaner am rechten Rhein-Ufer. Da sich das österreichische Truppen-Corps zwischen zwey über den Rhein gegangenen französischen Divisionen in der Mitte befand, so mußte es auf seinen Rückzug bedacht seyn, wenn es nicht umzingelt werden wollte. Düsseldorf capitulirte unverzüglich; und nun drang die Jourdanische Armee unaufhaltsam vorwärts. Sie folgte der kaiserlichen Armee von den Ufern der Wippen bis nach der Sieg, von da bis hinter die Lahn und an das rechte Mayn-Ufer auf dem Fuße nach, und ließen Ehrenbreitstein hinter sich blokirt. Jourdan lagerte sich zwischen der Neutralitäts-Linie und dem Rheine, und verschanzte sich längs dem Ufer des Mayns. Am 3. und 5. October unternahmen die Franzosen äußerst heftige Angriffe auf die Verschanzungen bey Cassel, wurden aber jedesmal von der Tapferkeit der österreichischen Truppen mit großem Verluste zurückgeschlagen. Leicht war für die Franzosen der Übergang über den Rhein, leicht waren ihre ersten Fortschritte. Viele Umstände begünstigten sie. Aber am 11. October dringt Clerfayt mit seinen österreichischen Helden längs dem Mayn hervor, forcirt die Nidda, und siegt über das frankische Heer bey Höchst. Hierauf ergriffen die Franken längs dem Niederrheine eine allgemeiner und unordentliche Flucht, Clerfayt eilt ihnen nach, und schlägt sie allenthalben. Binnen den vierzehn Tagen, da der Rückzug dauerte, verlor die Jourdanische Armee über 300 Kanonen, und 150 Munitionswägen, und hinterließ den Siegern eine unermeßliche Beute an Gepäcke, Ammunition und Lebensmitteln. Und so kam die französische Maas und Sambre-Armee, in wenigen Tagen in eine völlige Zerrüttung. Die flüchtenden Franzosen kamen in einzelnen Haufen von 30 und 40 Mann an, und die Bestürzung der zerstreuten Truppen war, so wie Mißmuth und Ungemach, allgemein verbreitet. -- Die Desorganisation der Jourdanischen Armee war so groß, daß er kaum seinen Rückzug decken konnte. Am 21. December begehrten daher Jourdan und Pichegrü einen Waffenstillstand, der ihnen aber nur für die Vorposten, und vorerst nur mit der Bedingung zugestanden wurde, daß, zehn Tage nach einer Aufkündigung, die Feindseligkeiten wieder anfangen könnten. Mittlerweile fing vom ersten Januar 1796 ein förmlicher Waffenstillstand an, und zwar mit der obigen Bedingung, daß jeder Parthey frey stehe, die Feindseligkeiten wieder anzufangen, wenn sie die andere zehn Tage vorher benachrichtigt hat. Jourdan verlegte demnach die Maas- und Sambre-Armee in weitläuftige Winterquartiere, und versetzte sein Hauptquartier nach Bonn. Ein Corps dieser französischen Armee ging nach Köln und in die dasigen Gegenden; ein anders nach Brabant, wo sich viele Unruhen geäußert hatten, und starke bewaffnete Haufen von Insurgenten versammelt waren. Indessen reißte General Jourdan den 19. Januar nach Paris, um mit dem Directorium alle Maßregeln und Vorbereitungen zum künftigen Feldzuge zu verabreden. In den ersten Tagen des Monaths März kam er wieder nach Bonn zurück, und machte solche Anstalten, als wenn er sogleich den Feldzug eröffnen wollte. Er verlegte sein Hauptquartier nach Düsseldorf, bereisete alle Posten und Stellungen der Armee, machte verschiedene Veränderungen, und ließ solche Märsche machen, welche seine wahren Projecte vollkommen verbargen, so daß es ungewiß wurde, ob er von Düsseldorf aus, oder von Köln, oder von Koblenz her agiren, oder einen Theil der Truppen bis nach Trier zurückziehen würde. Unterdessen erhielt die Jourdanische Armee auch Verstärkungen von neuen Requisitionstruppen, und man schätzte Anfangs May das französische Heer am Niederrhein bereits auf 80,000 Mann. In den ersten Tagen des Monaths Juny rückte endlich der linke Flügel der Jourdanischen Armee bis an die Lahn vor. Aber Erzherzog Carl schlug die vordringenden Franken am 15. Junius bey Wetzlar, welche Niederlage die Franzosen so muthlos machte, daß sie am 20. Juny schon über die Sieg zurückgingen, und eine Belagerung von Düsseldorf befürchteten. Aber eine neue Gefahr rief den Erzherzog Carl mit einem großen Theile seiner siegreichen Armee nach dem Oberrheine hin, und nur ein Corps von 30,000 Mann, unter dem Oberbefehle des Grafen von Wartensleben blieb zwischen der Sieg und der Lahn, zur Vertheidigung jener Gegenden stehen. Unterrichtet von dem glücklichen Übergange der Moreau'schen Armee am Oberrheine, und deren Fortschritte durch Übermacht, ging nun General Jourdan mit der Hauptarmee bey Neuwied wieder über den Rhein, am 2. July 1796, und nöthigte das österreichische Corps des Generals Wartensleben, durch seine große Übermacht, sich bis an die Lahn zurückzuziehen. Hier nahm Wartensleben von Wetzlar bis nach Limburg seine Position, und schlug am 5. July die heftigsten, den ganzen Tag hindurch wiederhohlten Angriffe der Franzosen, auf Limburg, herzhaft ab. Am folgenden Tage wiederholten sie ihre Angriffe mit stürmischer Hitze. Sie wurden immer zurückgeschlagen, und hatten großen Verlust. Indem dieß aber bey Limburg vorfiel, umging der General Jourdan das bey Neukirchen postirte kaiserliche Corps, und drängte es zurück. aller Tapferkeit ungeachtet mußte jetzt das Wartensleben'sche Corps d'Armee der Übermacht weichen, und Jourdan ging am 7. July über die Lahn. Am 10. griff er mit seiner ganzen Armee die Kaiserlichen bey Friedberg abermahls an; drey Mahl schlugen die braven Österreicher alle Angriffe ab: da sie aber von der ausgedehnten Übermacht des Feindes tournirt, und in die Flanke genommen wurden, so zogen sie sich am 11. bey Offenbach und Frankfurt, über den Mayn zurück, und gingen über Aschaffenburg nach Würzburg, wo sie am 17. von dem französischen General le Febre verfolgt, ankamen. Nun wurde Maynz berennt, dessen Eroberung der Hauptzweck bey Jourdans Übergange über den Rhein war. Die Besatzung von Maynz aber unternahm öftere und sehr wichtige Ausfälle. Die Artillerie der Festung that den Franzosen bey ihren Arbeiten, um sich der Festung zu nähern, täglich großen Schaden, und die Flotille des Obristlieutenants Williams verhinderte, durch öftere Kanonaden und Angriffe, den Fortgang der angefangenen Belagerung. Inzwischen zog sich das österreichische Corps unter dem Commando des Generalen Wartensleben über Forchheim und Neukirchen nach der Oberpfalz hin, und kam am 12. August bey Sulzbach und Amberg an. Jourdan zog nach, und nöthigte dieses Corps am 18. August, nach einem hitzigen und hartnäckigen Gefechte die Anhöhen von Sulzbach zu verlassen, und sich weiter zurückzuziehen. Wartensleben nahm eine vortreffliche Position bey Schwarzenfeld hinter der Nab, welche ihn vor der Übermacht der Jourdanischen Armee wenigstens auf einige Zeit schützen konnte. Aber die Lage wurde täglich bedenklicher, und Böhmen von dem französischen Heere bedroht. Endlich kommt unvermuthet und plötzlich der junge Held, Erzherzog Carl, mit seiner Armee von der Donau her, und lagerte sich am 21. August, nach einigen beschwerlichen Märschen, auf den Höhen von Herrnwied, indessen der General Hotze bis Berching vorrückte, und die Avantgarde unter Anführung des Fürsten von Lichtenstein, gegen Neumark und Teiningen zu postirte. Auf den Höhen von Teiningen stand der rechte Flügel der französischen Armee unter der Anführung des Generals Bernadotte, der Chef der Armee Jourdan kommandirte den Mittelpunkt bey Amberg gegen Schwarzenfeld zu, und der linke Flügel, welchen le Febre anführte, stand zu Nabburg an der Nab. Jourdan hatte sich vorgenommen, das Corps des Grafen von Wartensleben, bey Schwarzenfeld, mit aller seiner Übermacht anzugreifen, und schon am 21. das Vorspiel durch eine starke Kanonade machen lassen. Seine Armee stand am 22. in Form eines halben Mondes, ungefähr einen Kanonenschuß weit, von der Kaiserlichen. An eben diesem 22. August Nachmittags griff der Erzherzog Carl mit der Avantgarde, unter Anführung des Generals Grafen von Nauendorf, das Corps des Generals Bernadotte auf den dominirten Höhen von Teiningen an, warf es, und erhielt einen vollkommenen Sieg. Ein allgemeiner Angriff mit der Reiterey gab dem Treffen den Ausgang. Das geschlagene Corps gerieth auf der Flucht in solche Unordnung, daß nur zwey Bataillons bey dem Centro der Jourdanischen Armee ankamen. General Jourdan hatte sich nach der Niederlage des Generals Bernadotte bis nach Amberg zurück gezogen. Er schickte den Kern seiner Cavallerie und seine wohl bediente reitende Artillerie dem auf Amberg heranziehenden Erzherzoge Carl entgegen. Der junge Held griff aber mit Entschlossenheit an, und trieb durch die Tapferkeit seiner Truppen diese fürchterliche Kolonne bis in das Thal von Amberg hinab. Es entstand eine blutige und hartnäckige Schlacht in der Nähe von Amberg. Der General Wernek, welcher die Avantgarde des Wartenslebenschen Corps führte, griff an der Spitze seiner Grenadiers mit dem Bajonette die Franzosen auf den Höhen vor Amberg an, und trieb sie mit der Unerschrockenheit, die die österreichischen Truppen unter guter Anführung charakterisirt, von den Anhöhen herab, und durch Amberg hindurch, bis auf den Galgenberg, dem Wege nach [Sulzbach. Auf dem Galgenberg griff der tapfere General Werneck wieder an, und ließ ein Corps Cavallerie nach Sulzbach vordringen, um dem Feind die Retraite dahin abzuscheiden. Die französische Infanterie formirte ein Quarree, aber die österreichische Cavallerie sprengte es aus einander, und es entstand ein entsetzliches Gemetzel. Die Franzosen selbst gaben ihren Verlust auf 4000 Mann an. Mitten in der Schlacht erfolgte die Vereinigung des Corps des Erzherzogs Carl mit mit dem des Grafen von Wartensleben, und eben dadurch wurde die Niederlage der Jourdanischen Armee vollkommen. Die österreichische Avantgarde drang über Erlangen vorwärts, und das Hauptquartier des Erzherzogs Carl kam am 25. August nach Sulzbach. Die Folge dieser Siege war eine allgemeine und sehr eilfertige Flucht der Franzosen aus dem fränkischen Kreise, die in zerstreuten Haufen ihr Heil im geschwinden Davonkommen suchten. Bey Bamberg fand sich der größte Theil der zerstreuten französischen Armee wieder zusammen, wo auch Jourdan am 29. August ankam. Da aber der Erzherzog Carl über Forchheim heranzog, so verliessen die Franzosen am 30. schon wieder diese Stadt, und zogen sich nach Würzburg hin. General Jourdan beschloß hier noch ein entscheidendes Treffen zu wagen. Seine Armee bestand nunmehr wieder aus 40,000 Mann, lauter solchen Truppen, auf die er sich verlassen konnte. Am 1. September fing eine Kanonade an, die bis in die Nacht dauerte, und am folgenden Tag eine allgemeine Hauptschlacht. Die Wichtigkeit des Ausgangs dieser Schlacht, und die Erbitterung und Begierde von Seiten der Franzosen, sich zu rächen, die heldenmüthige Tapferkeit der Kaiserlichen, die ihren errungenen Ruhm und die Frucht ihrer bisherigen Siege nicht verlieren wollten, machte dieses Treffen zu dem heftigsten und entscheidendsten dieses Feldzugs. Bis Abend dauerte der Kampf, und noch war bis in die Nacht hin nichts entschieden. Sobald der Morgen des 3. Septembers anbrach, fingen die Angriffe von neuem an. Beyde Armeen kämpften mit unbeschreiblichem Muthe, mit äußerster Tapferkeit. Zweymahl wurden die Österreicher von der französischen Heftigkeit zurück getrieben. Endlich nach 10 Uhr des Morgens stellte sich der Erzherzog Carl selbst an die Spitze der Kavallerie, und griff die Franzosen in der Flanke mit einem so heroischen unwiderstehlichen Muthe an, daß ihre Linie gebrochen wurde. Gleichwohl widerstanden die Franzosen noch mehrere Stunden lang, und erst nach 3 Uhr Nachmittags wurde der vollkommenste Sieg errungen. Die Franzosen flohen in völliger Unordnung und Zerstreuung. Ihr Verlust an Todten, Verwundeten und Gefangenen wird auf 10,000 Mann angegeben; sie verloren 19 Kanonen und eine Menge ihrer Bagage. Nach dieser totalen Niederlage zog sich der Rest der Jourdanischen Armee an die Lahn, und nahm hier, hinter Wezlar bis nach Limburg hin, wieder eine feste Posizion. Aber Erzherzog Carl griff sie am 16. Septemb. an, und nöthigte sie nach einem blutigen Treffen zum Rückzuge. Die Franzosen gingen über die Sieg zurück und nahmen bey Mühlheim eine feste Stellung. Inzwischen wurde Jourdan abberufen, und General Beurnonville übernahm das Kommando. Und so ward die unüberwindliche Sambre- und Maas-Armee des Generals Jourdan, welche die Niederlande eroberte, das österreichische Heer durch Übermacht über die Maas, über den Rhein, über die Lahn, über den Mayn drängte, und ihre Eroberungen durch Deutschland bis an die Grenzen Böhmens ausdehnte, gänzlich geschlagen, zerstreut, und bis an den Niederrhein zurück getrieben. Dieß war das Werk des Erzherzogs Carl, welcher die Tapferkeit seiner Truppen durch Manövres unterstützte, welche einem Eugen Ehre gemacht haben würde! Jourdan rechtfertigte in Paris sein Betragen, trat vom Kriegsschauplatze ab, und kehrte nach Limoges, sein Vaterstadt, in den Privatstand zurück. Hier lebte er in philosophischer Ruhe, bis er kurz darauf im Jahre 1797, zum Deputirten erwählt wurde, und als solcher im Rath der 500 seinen Sitz nahm. Auch auf diesem Posten zeigte sich Jourdan als einen treuen Anhänger des Direktoriums, und war immer der eifrigste Vertheidiger desjenigen Systems, zu welchem sich die Parthey der Regierung bekannte. Unter den Anträgen und Vorschlägen, welche er während dieser Zeit im Rathe der Fünfhundert machte, ist jener der wichtigste, welchen er am 20. July 1798 über die Rekrutirung der Armeen durch eine militärische Conscription aller Bürger von 20 bis 25 Jahren dem Rathe vorlegte. er ward nach verschiedenen Erörterungen angenommen, und am 18. August dekretirt. Folgende sind die Hauptpunkte desselben: 1. Jeder Franzos ist Soldat, und zur Vertheidigung des Vaterlandes verpflichtet. 2. Wenn erklärt wird, daß das Vaterland in Gefahr ist, sind alle Franzosen zu dessen Vertheidigung berufen. 3. Außer dem Falle der Gefahr des Vaterlandes, bildet sich die Landarmee durch freywillige Anwerbung, und durch Militär-Conscription. 4. Diejenigen Franzosen, welche sich in einem Alter von 18 bis 30 Jahren, freywillig anwerben lassen wollen, werden in ein besonderes Verzeichniß eingetragen, das zu dem Ende von den Municipal-Verwaltung gehalten werden soll. 5. Die Militär-Conscription begreift alle Franzosen, die im Stande sind Waffen zu tragen, von dem Alter von 20 Jahren angefangen, bis zum 26. Jahre u. s. w. Dieses Dekret wurde auch am 5. September im Rath der Alten bestättiget. Bald darauf in den ersten Tagen des Monaths Oktober nahm Jourdan im Rath der Fünfhundert seine Dimission, und ging als General en Chef der Rhein- und Schweizer-Armee nach Mainz ab, wo er am 31. Oktober ankam. Der General Jourdan ist ein Mann von ungefähr 40 Jahren, ernsthaft und zurückhaltend. Er besitzt das volle Zutrauen seiner Soldaten, und ist im Siege eben so bescheiden, als er standhaft im Mißgeschick war. Wenn er auf seiner ganzen militärischen Laufbahn einen Heldenmuth zeigte, der mit großen militärischen Talenten verbunden war, so sah man auch in allen seinen Handlungen viel Menschlichkeit hervor blicken. Nur die gänzliche Indisciplin, die bey seiner Armee im Jahr 1796 eingerissen war, veranlaßte die Gräuelthaten, welche die Franzosen im fränkischen Kreise während ihres Rückzugs begingen; und Jourdan vermochte es nicht, die Bedrängten durch sein Ansehen vor der Wuth der Soldaten zu schützen. Jean Baptiste Jourdan. Jourdan (Jean Baptiste), jetziger Reichsmarschall von Frankreich. Jourdan ward 1762 zu Limoges geboren, wo sein Vater ein Chirurg war, und trat schon 1778 in das Militär, welches er jedoch 1784 verließ um zur Handlung überzugehn, der er sich noch beim Anfang der Revolution gewidmet hatte. Er ward zu Chef der Nationalgarde und 1791 zum Commandanten des zweiten Bataillons Haute-Vienne ernannt, welches er darauf zur Nordarmee führte. Im J. 1793 ward er zum Brigadegeneral, und zwei Monate darauf auch zum Divisionsgeneral ernannt. Er gewann im Juni 1794 die berühmte Schlacht bei Fleurus, und wurde dadurch Herr von der Niederlanden. In dem berühmten Feldzuge von 1796 rückte er, während Moreau in Schwaben und Baiern operirte, an der Spitze der Sambre-Maas-Armee, vom Niederrhein an der Main vor, und trug seine Waffen, durch Franken, bis in die Oberpfalz. Aber von dem Erzherzoge Karl erst bei Deiningen und dann bei Würzburg, geschlagen, zog er sich wieder an den Niederrhein zurück, welcher Rückzug für ihn selbst die üble Folge hatte, daß er abgesetzt wurde und Bournonville an seiner Stelle das Commando übernehmen mußte. Jourdan besaß das volle Zutrauen seiner Soldaten, und war im Siege eben so bescheiden, als standhaft im Mißgeschick. Die gänzliche Indisciplin, welche bei seiner Armee eingerissen war, veranlaßte die Gräuelthaten, welche diesen Rückzug der Franken bezeichneten; und Jourdan vermochte es nicht, die Bedrängten durch sein Ansehn vor der Wuth der Soldaten zu schützen. Er rechtfertigte in Paris sein Betragen, trat vom Kriegsschauplatze ab und kehrte nach Limoges, seiner Vaterstadt, in den Privatstand zurück. Im März 1797 wurde er von dem Departement von Haut-Vienne zum Mitgliede des Raths der Fünfhundert gewählt und bei seinem Eintritte mit lautem Beifalle empfangen. Unveränderlich fest hielt er an der Republik; zweimal wurde er zum Präsidenten des Raths der Fünfhundert erwählt und machte sich auch als solcher um die Republik hoch verdient. Er war es, der das berühmte Gesetz der Conscription in Vorschlag brachte. Hierauf ward er durch ein Decret des Directoriums zum Befehlshaber der mainzer Armee ernannt, welche sich nach dem Oberrhein hinziehen sollte. Joudan ging am 1. März 1799 über den Rhein, drang in Schwaben ein, griff den Erzherzog Karl an, wurde aber am 25. März bei Stockach geschlagen und mußte sich zurückziehen. Am 10. April ward er darauf durch Massena abgelöst. Jourdan, welchem das Directorium die verschiedenen Unfälle, durch welche Frankreich im J. 1799 in eine ziemlich mißliche Lage versetzt wurde, zur Last legen wollte, kam selbst nach Paris, um sich seinerseits über das Directorium zu beschweren: er bewirkte damit zwar freilich nicht viel, ward aber doch wieder zum Mitgliede des Raths der Fünfhundert erwählt. Nach der großen Revolution des 18. Brumaire (9. Nov.) (der er sich widersetzte, weswegen man ihn nicht allein von dem gesetzgebenden Körper ausschloß, sondern sogar zur Arrestation verurtheilte,) ward er Juli 1800 zu diplomatischen Geschäften in Piemont, 1802 als Staatsrath und in der Folge, 1803, wieder als Chef zur italiänischen Armee berufen, wo er dann, im folgenden Jahre zur Reichsmarschall ernannt, dem Staate sich aufs neue durch seine eifrigen Dienste wichtig machte. Im J. 1806 ward er unter König Joseph Obergeneral im Königreiche Neapel und ging 1808 nach Spanien ab, wo er als Majorgeneral diente und dem König Joseph zur Seite gegeben war, dann aber, nachdem er gegen Ende des J. 1813 die berühmte Schlacht von Vittoria gegen Wellington verloren hatte, von Soult abgelöst wurde und sich nach Rouen zurückzog, wo er sich im März 1814 schnell für Ludwig XVIII. und die neue Ordnung der Dinge erklärte. Der König verlieh ihm später "zur Belohnung seiner Verdienste" den Grafentitel, so wie er auch seine Stelle als Gouverneur der 15. Militärdivision behielt, und in dieser Eigenschaft fortfuhr, in Rouen zu wohnen. Bei Napoleons Wiederkunft blieb er in Frankreich, erschien am 25. März bei dem Lever des Usurpators, und schwur ihm am 9. Apr. den Eid der Treue. Napoleon nahm ihn unter die Mitglieder der Pairskammer auf, und übertrug ihm den Oberbefehl über die Rheinarmee, welche damals gebildet werden sollte, so wie die Gouverneursstelle in Besançon. Sobald er hier die Nachrichten von dem Wiedereinzuge des Königs in die Hauptstadt erhielt, erklärte er sein Unterwerfung, und ermahnte die Einwohner der France Comté in einer Proclamation, in ehrerbietiger Erwartung der königlichen Befehle, ruhig und einig zu bleiben. Sein Betragen hatte für ihn keine nachtheiligen Folgen. Er behielt seine Titel und Würden, und als im Januar 1816 die Militärgouverneursstellen aufs neue besetzt wurden, ward ihm die 7te Division zu Theil. Rede von Robespierre. :"wir haben zum Kommandanten der [[Armée du Nord|NordArmee] einen Mann gewählt, der gegen Houchard's Willen bei Hondscoote siegte, und das größte Talent bewies; denn der Angriff von Hondscoote sollte den Untergang der fränkischen Armee bewirken. Häuptsächlich Jourdan hat man den erstaunenswürdigen Succeß zu danken, der dieser Armee so sehr zur Ehre gereicht, und die Aufhebung der Belagerung von Dünkirchen erzwang. Dieser Offizier war's, der im Augenblick, wo die Armee nicht erwartete, 18,000 Mann, wohlverschanzt, vor sich zu finden, und wo sie durch das Feuer einer fürchterlichen Artillerie überrascht ward, Jourdan war es, der an der Spitze eines Bataillons sich in das feindliche Lager stürzte, die übrige Armee mit seinem Muth erfüllte, und die Einnahme von Hondscoote war die Frucht seiner geschickten Anordnungen und des Eifers, den er zu entflammen wußte. Auch der neuernannte Chef des GeneralStabs, Ernouf, hat sich bei diesem Vorfall ausgezeichnet, und ist dabei verwundet worden" xc.] Le Mémorial de Sainte-Hélène. :"Er ist ein Mann, den ich allerdings sehr mißhandelt habe. Es ist nichts natürlicher, als zu denken, daß er deßwegen sehr über mich aufgebracht sein mußte. Und doch habe ich mit wahren Vergnügen vernommen, daß er nach meinen Fall fortwährend sehr gut von mir gesprochen hat. Er hat jene Erhabenheit der Seele gezeigt, welche die Menschen ehrt und würdig macht. Uebrigens ist er ein wahrer Patriot, ein Umstand, der eine Menge anderer Fragen beantwortet." Quellen und Literatur. *Vollständige Rangliste aller Generale und General-Adjutanten in den Armeen der französischen Republik. 1796. *Europäische Annalen Jahrgang 1796 von D. Ernst Ludwig Posselt. Tübingen in der J. G. Cottaischen Buchhandlung 1796. *Charakteristische Lebensgemälde unserer denkwürdigsten und berüchtigtesten Zeitgenossen. Herausgegeben von Julius Gustav Meißner. Wien, 1799. Im Verlage bey Anton Doll. *Conversations-Lexicon oder encyclopädisches Handwörterbuch für gebildete Stände. Stuttgart bei A. F. Macklot. 1816. *Denkwürdigkeiten von Sanct-Helena, oder Tagebuch, in welchem alles, was Napoleon in einem Zeitraume von achtzehn Monaten gesprochen und gethan hat, Tag für Tag aufgezeichnet ist. Von dem Grafen von Las Cases. Stuttgart und Tübingen in der J. G. Gotta'schen Buchhandlung. 1823. *Chronologisches Register der fränkischen Revolution, von Eröffnung der ersten Versammlung der Notablen, bis zur Einführung der Consular-Regierung, 22. Febr. 1787 - 15. Dec. 1799. Von D. E. L. Posselt. Bedeutend vermehrt und fortgesetzt von Karl Jochmus, Königlich-Preußischem Geheimen Sekretär. Tübingen, in der J. G. Cotta'schen Buchhandlung. 1808. Jourdan, Jean-Baptiste 1804 Jou Jourdan Jourdan Jourdan Jourdan Jourdan Jourdan Jourdan Jourdan Jourdan 1805 Jou Jourdan 1793 Jou 1793 Jou